PMD: Adventures of Team FlashAura
by blazelight790
Summary: On the sand, next to two rocks, was an unconscious Pokémon. It was a Vulpix. My naturally red eyes widening, I sprinted towards the Vulpix, shaking her and trying to see if she was awake. Little did I know, that this Vulpix was the Pokémon that would change my whole life forever. Some Blazingaurashipping. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

Hi, it's Blazelight790 :) I decided to make a new story, and this is going to be a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fanfiction! This MIGHT have some twists in it, I don't know cause I haven't thought about it yet (so maybe, maybe not, hopefully though!)

While reading this, feel free to correct me and give me tips on how to be a better writer. I'd really appreciate it if you did ^^

So let's start! PMD: Adventures of Team FlashAura!

00000

From the very start, I was always alone. My family was captured by poachers because our species was rare. My mother had pushed me away at the last minute and told me to run. And I did. I had sprinted as fast as my little legs could go, and carry me as far as they could. But I was young and naïve back then. I thought that I would be able to return to my parents and siblings again.

Of course, that never happened.

I traveled for days and weeks, not even knowing where I even was. The only times I ate were when I found left-over berries, or when a Pokémon took mercy on me (which was pretty rare).

Until one day, I arrived at a town.

The town was called Treasure Town. Humans were almost never found there. It was rare to find one close by. There was Pokémon everywhere, chatting and gossiping. It was the first time that I felt safe. When I was looking around town, I met a Kangaskhan. The first thing she had asked me was where my family was. When I told her that my whole family had been captured, she took sympathy on me. From then on, she was almost like a mother to me. She basically took me in and gave me a home. I always played with her son.

Pokémon had told me stories about Time Gears. Time Gears helped keep control over the flow of time. Even the most hardened criminals never disturbed them. I heard a rumor from other citizens that time was getting disordered though. I didn't get it. Didn't the Time Gears keep balance? They were never disturbed, so time should be alright. Right?

One day, Kanghaskhan asked if I remembered anything about my childhood. The only thing that I did remember was the stories that my father told me, but that was it. Fortunately, she knew exactly what it was. My father had told me tales about explorations and adventure. Kanghaskhan explained to me about what Pokémon did while exploring. They traveled to new places, discovered and found new treasures. The idea fascinated me. I was amazed as she told me the tales. Apparently, there was a guild close by, a famous one in fact. I promised myself that I'd train at that guild and become a great explorer one day.

But, I was afraid, a coward. The past scarred me and I was afraid that something might happen anytime, anywhere. Some Pokémon accused me of not having the guts to do anything. Sure, they discouraged me, but I kept on trying to join that guild. However, I always chickened out when I reached 'that' part. Whenever I got depressed from my failure, I'd go to the beach. It was always beautiful there. Especially during the sunset. Watching the Krabby blowing bubbles at the ball of light sinking into the ocean, sending rays on the water making it sparkle was really relaxing.

A couple weeks after I met Kangaskhan, I was at the beach. I was walking and I tripped over something. When I turned around and examined it, it was just a rock. I was about to throw it into the water, but a strip of white on it caught my eye. On closer inspection of the rock, there was a pattern on it. A really strange pattern too. I had thought that it was some sort of rock that was tied to a mystery that I could solve one day and I kept it. I named it the Relic Fragment.

After finding that rock, I was more determined than ever just to join that guild. But, however, I still couldn't do it. I always freaked out when I heard those voices coming down from the ground…

As always, I went to the beach to try and calm myself. The bubbles were blowing around the beach and everything seemed calm and the same.

But, there was something out of place.

On the sand, next to two rocks, was an unconscious Pokémon. It was a Vulpix. My naturally red eyes widening, I sprinted towards the Vulpix, shaking her and trying to see if she was awake.

Little did I know, that this Vulpix was the Pokémon that would change my whole life forever.

00000

Ok, ok, I know that this is short. This is just the prologue. After this, I PROMISE that I'll try and make the next chapters longer! So, I hope that you enjoyed it and remember to comment and review!


	2. Chapter 1

How long has it been since I last update this? Half a year?

... I can't express how sorry I am...

You know, I've been slacking off (and come on... I had an entire summer! :( yet I still could've give myself the time to update this. Have I lost some reviewers or not? That is the question...

But for the reviewers that reviewed to me from before, thanks for the support! I really appreciate it! :) I'll try to see if I can update (I'm starting to tak einterest in PMD once again~ maybe... I'll try... maybe think of some storyline plots... or maybe even UPDATE a new chapter if that's possible.

Don't count on it though XD Aw well~ Enjoy!

00000

? POV

Sore. I felt sore all over.

"Wake up. Wake up!" a voice cried. _Ugh, just five more minutes of rest mom… I can barely even move my body..._ Unfortunately, the voice kept on trying to disturb my sleep. I inwardly groaned o myself.

I cracked open an eye slightly, taking in my surroundings. It looked like I was in a beach. There were bubbles flying over everywhere and a beautiful sunset falling slowly into the ocean. It was like a mixture of ruby and sapphire. _Eh, this should be good for some cliché romance novel. _I mused to myself. I was suddenly aware of someone shaking me.

"Hey! You're awake, thank goodness…" I turned around just to see a talking Riolu? And it seemed a lot… bigger than normal. Aren't Riolu suppose to be, what, 2 feet or something? Wait a minute…

Realization finally hit me. I widened my chocolate brown eyes and jumped back. "D-did you just _talk_?"

The Riolu rolled his eyes playfully and nudged me on the shoulder. "Yea, I just did. Something wrong with that?"

"Wr-wrong? How is that nothing wrong? Pokemon aren't supposed to _talk_! Pokemon can't talk to humans!," I stammered. I gestured towards my body. Why did doing that feel a bit different from normal? I didn't know.

The Riolu cocked his head to one side, giving me a quizzical look. "Really?" He glanced at me again, looking even more confused. "But you seem like a normal Vulpix to me…"

"Wha-"I was puzzled at his statement and looked down at the ground, only to see light brownish paws. I turned to stare at my back, only to be greeted by six curled up red tails. I wrinkled my nose and twitched my ear, feeling the difference of what it was like being a human.

_How did I turn into a Pokemon? I can't remember a single thing…_

"You're… a little strange… Are you trying to pull some kind of prank or something?" The Riolu raised an eyebrow and pointed a paw at me.

"W-wha?" I stuttered. I shook my head frantically, waving my paw for defense. "N-no! Of course not!"

"Ok…" the Riolu said awkwardly, his voice trailing into silence. "Anyways, how were you out here unconscious? Did you get caught in the storm?" He played around with the sand with his feet and gestured towards the ocean. "It was pretty severe."

_That explains soreness. _"Er…I don't remember anything…"

"Well, I guess you must've gained amnesia. I'm Rio. Nice to meet you!" The Ri- I mean Rio smiled. Huh, what a change of attitude. "So, what's your name?"

_My name? What was it again… _I couldn't really remember anything. Name, name, name. Great, now I feel a little stupid for not even knowing my name. _I think it started with an A or something…_ Then it clicked.

I smirked to myself, satisfied that I at least knew something. "Amber. My name is Amber."

"I'm really sorry I doubted you." Rio scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "More bad Pokemon have been randomly appearing, you know. I just wanted to make sure."

_Right…_ As the aura Pokemon babbled on and one about the beach and some sort of town and such, I moved my paw up and down a bit, trying to get used to it. Being a human and Vulpix are very different. It's not every day when you walk around with four legs. Much less than have 6 tails...

Subsequently, I saw some shadows. I looked up, seeing a Zubat and Koffing. They both had some sort of glint in their eyes, though. I tried to give a little warning to Rio, but he just kept on talking. _Geez, this guy is some talker huh?_ I was about to reach out and give him a nudge on the shoulder, but the Zubat pushed Rio to the sand. I noticed that Rio had dropped some sort of rock onto the sand and ran over to help him up. "Ow!"

The Zubat and Koffing laughed. "Well, I'm soooo sorry about that," the Koffing said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Rio narrowed his eyes with an offended look. "Hey! What was that for!"

The Zubat sneered. "You just can't figure it out eh? We wanna mess with you, that's what!"

For some reason, Rio's frustration was soon replaced by shock. "W-what?"

The Zubat turned to stare at the rock that had fallen into the sand a while ago. He eyed it for a while, his ear twitching, before smirking. "That's yours, isn't it?"

Rio fidgeted side to side, his crinsom eyes widening in panic. "No! That's-" It must be important to him. What's so interesting about a rock anyways? Does Rio have some sort of rock collection or something?

The Zubat's smirk grew even wider. "We'll just take that." He approached the rock and picked it up.

"Bu-"

"Can't fight back, huh? Too scared or something? You are such a coward." The Koffing taunted. He turned to face his partner. "C'mon. Let's go." And the two jerks left, going into this sort of cave.

Rio was silent for a while. I raised an eyebrow at him. Wasn't he gonna do anything about that? Those two Pokémon were the cowards. They should pick on someone their own size.

I gave out an awkward cough and cleared my throat, trying to get his attention. Rio snapped out of his trace and shook his head. He stared at me with dull red eyes. "W-what should I do? That's my personal treasure. It means everything to me. I can't just lose it…"

"Why is it so important to you?" I questioned.

"T-that wouldn't be so important right now. I'll tell you later. But please! Can you please help me get that back?" Rio stared at me with pleading eyes.

Even though I had amnesia, I knew that I had a thing with bullies. They were just cowards in my opinion. There was no way that I was gonna let this one slide. I gazed at Rio with determined eyes. "Of course I will. I'm okay with teaching those two a lesson or two_!" Though I might need some training. Eh, oh well. I'm a fast learner. _

It was nice to see Rio smile. I always hated it when people were sad. "Thanks so much! Let's get them." He grabbed my paw and led me into the cave.

00000

No one's POV

"This place… Is this some sort of maze?" Amber looked around the dungeon. _Odd…_

Rio nodded, though his eyes showed a bit of fear. "Yea. It's called a Mystery Dungeon. I'll tell you about them later." He stared at an approaching Pokemon. It was a Shellder. "Just… watch out for the Pokemon, they're a bit, er… violent."

Amber gave the Shellder a dull look and then right back at Rio. The Shellder was in an aggressive position. This Pokemon wanted a battle, huh? She felt heat bursting off her chest and then focused the energy to her mouth. She opened it and flames burst out, burning the Shellder. It fainted. _Neat…_

Rio looked at Amber with awe, but then shook his head. "You're doing really good for a Pokemon with no experience."

"Thanks, I'm just special." Amber bragged jokingly and striked a teasing pose. "Anyways, how do we get out of here."

"Huh? Just find the stairs." Rio shrugged. "But I'm not really good at dungeons so it might take a while."

00000

Before reaching the bottom of the dungeon, Amber managed to pick up an Blast Seed. Rio had explained that the Blast Seed would be able to shoot fireworks in front of a Pokemon when eaten, or when it was thrown. He, himself, had picked up an Oran Berry, which was like an energizer, boosting your energy.

When the duo finally found Koffing and Zubat, Amber noticed that Rio had quietly sighed to himself. _Was he still scared? _He took a deep breath, probably trying to compose himself, which grabbed the attention of the Koffing and Zubat. They turned around, sneering at the trembling Riolu.

"So, I guess that the little Torchic finally had some guts to fight, huh?" Koffing smirked.

Rio was silent, and for a moment, Amber thought he chickened out, but he took in another deep breath and shouted," G-give me back what you stole from me! That means everything to me!"

Amber mentally face-palmed, her tails twitching. _You've got to be kidding me. Saying that only will…_

Zubat grinned. "Treasure? So it's really valuable? Well, maybe we'll just sell it! I'm sure we'll make tons of money right?"

Rio took a step back in alarm. "What!? You can't just do that!"

Amber growled, doing a battle stance. "You know what? How about we battle you. We beat you, you give us that…er… rock back. Deal?"

Koffing glanced at Zubat. "Deal."

Withoug warning, Amber sprinted towards Zubat, using an Ember attack on him. Zubat groaned before using Leech Life on her, sapping out some of her energy. However, it didn't seem to affect her that much and she took him out with a Faint Attack.

Rio, on the other hand, seemed to be having some trouble with Koffing. Koffing was obviously stronger than Zubat and used Poison Gas at Rio, causing him to get poisoned. Rio used Endure so he wouldn't faint, just in case if he almost got knocked out.

Since Amber was too far away to help Rio, she threw her Blast Seed at Koffing, shooting out fireworks just like Rio had said. She was a bit surprised at the Blast Seed. _Interesting…_

Finishing it off, Rio used Quick Attack on Koffing, causing him to faint.

Amber and Rio stood in front of the two fainted Pokemon in silence. Amber raised an eyebrow and muttered," Seriously? That's it? I expected much more for those two. Huh, guess I overestimated them."

Rio walked up to the unconscious Koffing, bending down and taking the rock from Koffing (how does Koffing hold the rock? He doesn't even have hands," Amber thought).

Rio studied the rock for a while, checking it over. He smiled, hugging it slightly, and looked at Amber, with obvious gratitude in his eyes. "T-Thanks so much! I didn't think that I'd ever get it back!"

Amber giggled. "No prob, but I don't think that we should talk it over here. How about we go back to the beach." Her tail gestured to the exit.

00000

"So, you've been wondering about this rock, haven't you." Rio asked. Amber gave him a questioning look. "Yea, I have."

He handed her the rock, letting her examine it. "This is a Relic Fragment. Well, actually, I named it, but that's beside the point."

Amber raised an eyebrow, since she found strange patterns on the rock. "Wait, what's this?"

"I kept the Relic Fragment since it had those patterns. You see, I've always been fascinated about legends and lore. I thought that this Relic Fragment could be the key to unraveling some sort of mystery." Rio stared at the ocean, his ruby eyes filled with wonder and excitement.

"I've always wanted to be a part of a exploration team."

Amber gave him a quizziacal glance as a rambled on and on about this… exploration team. She thought it was a little self explanatory. She nodded at him, to let him know she understood what he was saying.

"But... to be a part of an exploration team...you have to sign in as an apprentice at Wigglytuff's Guild..."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "And I chickened out..." Her eyes softened and she patted his shoulder with her tails as a sympathetic gesture. "It's alright..." That was the only thing she could say for now. She wasn't so sure what to say to him.

Rio shook his head. "Don't worry about me. But... what about you?" He gave her a worried look. "You claimed to have been a human. And you don't have your memories. What will you do?"

Amber glanced at her paws again. _What will I do?_

"If anything, you can stay with me. I already trust you, and besides, I'm not the type of person to leave someone stranded and alone. I already know the feeling of that." He held out a paw. "So how about it."

Amber stared at the paw for a moment, taking her options. Soon enough, she smiled and laid her paw on his.


	3. Chapter 2

Now, I was feeling so guilty from before (seriously, not updating for half a year? That should be a crime of something…) so I attempted to write another chapter of the story. This chapter is… different from the main storyline, but I wanted to show Rio's relationship with Khangaskhan's family.

So yeah. Enjoy!

00000

"Welcome to Treasure Town, Amber"

Her eyes widened in amazement as she looked around the small village. People – no Pokémon (she still wasn't used to how she transformed into a Pokémon yet) were walking around the village, saying their goodbyes to others. Amber looked up at the sky, and indeed, the sun was setting. The day was ending.

Rio chuckled at the sight of Amber so astounded about something so simple. Well, to him it was simple. "It should be more crowded in the morning and the afternoon. The shops are closing anyways."

She nodded, speechless. More crowded in the morning and the afternoon? Now how was she supposed to handle that when she can't even handle this!

"Besides, I want you to meet someone." Shaken off her thoughts by the sound of Rio walking away, she chased after him. He mentioned about meeting someone. But who?

"RIO!"

Amber flinched at the sudden high-pitched sound of someone screaming her newfound friend's name. A small kangaroo-like Pokémon was sprinting towards Rio and pounced onto him, giving him a big hug.

Rio laughed. "Hey there Kitsune."

Kitsune pouted at Rio, crossing his stubby arms. "Where have you been? Mama's been worried sick!"

Rio took a quick glance at Amber, who was staring off into space, not paying much attention at the Riolu and the baby Khangaskhan. "I've been… out. Anyways, I'd like you to meet someone."

"Really? Wh-"

"KITSUNE!" Amber once again flinched at the sudden sound and rubbed her ears with her paws. What is up with screaming today? First a high-pitched squeal, and now a loud bellow? This was so not her day…

A Pokémon that resembled Kitsune, except was much… larger. She (or was it a he?) glared at Kitsune. "What have I told you about running off like that? It's dangerous and anything could happen at anytime!"

"But Mama-" _Ah, so it was a female_ Amber nodded to herself.

"No buts Kitsune. You know what's happening with time right now. It's dangerous."

Rio cleared his throat, nudging Amber while he was at it. "Um… Miss Khangaskhan? I-"

"And YOU mister!" Rio jumped, his eyes wide at the sudden accusation. "M-me?"

"Yes you! You've been gone for TWO WHOLE DAYS! Do you have any idea of how worried we were?" Khangaskhan pointed at Rio, who was standing frigid, not moving a single muscle. Amber blinked next to Rio.

"S-sorry Miss Khangaskhan." Rio stammered, looking at the ground.

"Consider your apology accepted. Anyways, who's the Vulpix next to you? A friend? Never seen her around before." Khangaskhan looked at Amber. Amber's ear twitched under the attention. What a sudden change of attitude. _Do female Pokémon have mood swings or something?_

"No Miss Khangaskhan, she-"

"Oh! Is she your girlfriend?"

Amber and Rio blushed beet red, quickly turning to look at each other, and then facing away each other, Rio's arms crossed while Amber playing with her paws. "What? NO!" Rio yelped.

"This is great! You always had such a dull love life!" Khangaskhan cheered. Kitsune next to her giggled, making Rio sigh in frustration, still blushing.

"No. She's just someone that I met at the beach. She was stranded. I couldn't have just left her out there to fend for herself." Rio's blush started to wear off as he looked at Khangaskhan with serious red eyes.

Khangaskhan returned with gaze with equaly red eyes. Soon enough, she broke off her gaze and stared at Amber, who was still shuffling around with her feet. She seemed awkward, yes, but if what Rio was saying claimed to be true, then she was in the exact same position Rio had once been. Alone.

She looked back at Rio. "Of course. I understand." She smiled at him before turning to look at the Vulpix once again. "Say, what's your name?"

Amber smiled. "I'm Amber."

"Hello Amber. I'm Khangaskhan, and this is my son Kitsune. Do you and Rio want so stay over for the night? It'd be lovely to get to know you."

The said Vulpix looked at Rio, as if asking for his approval. When Rio gave her a small nod, she smiled once again at the Khangaskhan. "Sure."

00000

The four Pokemon, Amber, Rio, Khangaskhan, and Kitsune were all sitting at Khangaskhan's house, eating dinner. Amber picked at her food a little, not used to eating… the berries. Rio nudged her from the side, telling her to eat to not make the two Khangaskhans suspicious. Slowly, she picked up the food and chewed on it, testing the food out. It tasted… weird, as if she wasn't used to it. _Oh well, I'll get used to it soon._

"So, Amber, Rio mentioned that he found you stranded earlier. Where were you from?" Khangaskhan raised an eyebrow at Amber, who sputtered at her food a little.

"Er…" She didn't know what to say, without giving anything away. "I-"

"Hey!" Rio said a little loudly, trying to desperately change the subject. "DidyouknowtahmyRelicFragment wasstolentoday!"

Khangaskhan and Kitsune stared at Rio. Amber winced. _Something tells me that Rio can never lie…Even if he's trying to…_

"Your Relic Fragment was stolen?" Kitsune asked.

"Um…."

"Tell us dear. You have nothing to be afraid of." Khangaskhan gave Rio a worried look.

Rio nudged Amber, and Amber mouthed to him that it was ok. He could tell them what had happened in Beach Cave.

"Well um…" Rio paused, thinking about what he should say. "You remember those two Pokemon? The Zubat and the Koffing?"

"You mean the fat purple thing and the blue bat with no eyes and weird fangs? Yea." Kitsune answered, gesticulating his hands.

"Kitsune! Mind your manners!" Khangaskhan scolded.

"But Mama! Those two meanies pushed me into the dirt and called me stupid!"

"Anyways," Rio continued. "They stole my Relice Fragment and ran into Beach Cave. I think they were actually gonna sell it to the market or something. I was too much of a coward to go after them, but Amber helped me find them and beat them. You know, she's actually really good for an inexperienced Pokemon."

Amber pouted and complained playfully. "Hey! I take offence in that!"

"Oh sorry, I was just teasing." He shoved her lightly.

Khangaskhan gave to two Pokémon a confused look. She knew very well that Rio was a timid Pokémon, especially after finding out what had happened to his previous family. She remembered how he had absolutely refused to go into a dungeon. She had been encouraging him to go into a dungeon for months. Yet, this Pokémon comes in and manages to get him to face his fear in a single day! Not only that, but Rio was a shy Pokémon. He never really got a chance to interact much with Pokémon. But here he was, teasing a Pokémon, a friend, who he had known in a day.

Something about that Vulpix was different. She had something special in her. But Khangaskhan just didn't know what.

It was then that she realized, that if this Vulpix, could help Rio overcome his toughest obstacles, then maybe, just maybe, Amber could help him with the thing he wanted most.

That was, to become an exploration team.


End file.
